Looking Into The Mirror
by Sk8ercat
Summary: One-Shot where Sam asserts her feelings for Cat in the mirror


A/N hey guys this is just a one shot that kept coming into my mind and so I decided to take the time and write it, basically Just a little can did where Sam is analyzing her feelings for Cat as she looks into the mirror

I do not own Sam and Cat web

Looking In The Mirror

Sams Pov

Cat...99% of all my problems, besides all the idiots in this city. I was sitting on the couch watching tv and thinking about Cat, when she then walked in. She had her arms full of groceries. Usually I don't help people, but since it was Cat I hopped off the couch and grabbed some of the bags from the tiny girls arms. "Here kid let me get some of those." I said helping her. "Thanks Sam." I then took the bags I had placed them on the counter and started taking things out asking Cat if she got my ham. "Yes", she replied while handing me a big can of ham. "Thanks Cat that's why I love you." I said. Cats face had turned a bit red it seemed, but I just shook it off and kept unpacking the groceries.

After all the groceries were unpacked I went into mine and Cats shared bedroom to check my phone that was on the charger. Seeing as I had message from Carly saying

- hey Sam what are you doing :)- Carly

I quickly replied

-nothin really just laying around you know-Sam

After waiting a few minutes with no response I turned around to see Cat coming out of the bathroom with wet hair and in nothing but a towel. Damn she looks good I thought giving Cat a double take up and down. I spoke up and said, "oh Cat I didn't realize you were even taking a shower."

"Yeah I told you but you were playing on your phone." Cat replied.

I then sighed and left the room shutting the door to let Cat get dressed. Oh how I wish I could watch her get dressed though to see her tan body and God don't even get me started on the girls legs. She was a catch for any guy, she's gorgeous, has those big brown puppy eyes, and even though she's a little ditzy its in a way that's adorable, which just makes her all the more attractive. Pondering my thoughts I snapped out of it noticing I ended up on the couch and Cat came out a few minutes later. She was wearing a plaid t-shirt with omg really short shorts. Damn was all I could think.

"Sam, Sam...Sammy are you there." Cat asked while waving her hand in my face.

"Yeah sorry Cat I was uh..just thinking."

"Ok." Was all she said before skipping off into the kitchen like nothing happened.

I sat there just thinking to myself.

A while later it was dark and Cat decided she wanted to watch a movie. I grunted at the thought knowing she would want to watch a Disney movie. Making a almost regrettable decision I told her to go pick out a whatever movie she wants. Cat came back jumping on the couch holding The Little Mermaid. I then groaned and put it in and the movie started to play. I sat back on the couch and Cat was on the other side. Apparently I fell asleep through the whole movie. I heard Cat whispering in my ear that we should go to bed. I opened my eyes and noticed Cat was looking down at me. Wondering how I noticed I had laid my head down on her lap sometime during the movie. My face turning a bit red I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Sorry Cat didn't mean to fall asleep on you." I said groggily.

Cat just smiled that warm loving smile I adore so much, replying "it's ok."

Cat then did something I didn't think she would do she came over to my side kissed me on the cheek and skipped off to the bedroom. Very confused I just sat registering everything she had never kissed me on the cheek before. Finally I just got up and headed to the bedroom, seeing Cat already in her bed. I went to the bathroom stripped down to a muscle shirt and my boxers. I walked out and hoped into my bed.

A little later that night I woke up to something poking my side. "What the hell...Cat is that you?"

I hear a muffled "yeah." Then I looked over at my alarm clock and noticed it was 2 in the damn morning.

Not really wanting a conversation I wanted to roll over but instead I asked her, "what's wrong?"

She mumbled "imscaredandwantedtoknowifIcouldsleepwithyou."

Not understanding what she said I asked "what?" Again.

She then said "I had a nightmare and I know you don't like cuddling or anything, but I'm scare. Can I sleep with you?"

"Caaaaaat nothing is gonna hurt you over in your own bed." I groaned.

She then pulled a number on me. She pushed out her bottom lip and looked at me with those big brown eyes.

Finally giving in I said "ok."

I scooted over to give her some room feeling her body which for some reason was cold. I just rolled over my back towards her and tried to go back to sleep.

After some time I wasn't asleep just yet, but I felt something snuggled against my back and feet entangled with mine. Remembering it was Cat I was going to push her back some, although I liked the feeling. It was until I felt her making small circles on my shoulder and whispering, "I know you'll always protect me Sam, I just wish you would snuggle you're so warm and I feel lonely over here, I would feel more protected if you had your arms around me."

Her not knowing I was awake I decided to act like I was still asleep, but rolled over anyway and carefully put my right arm around her petite waist pulling her into me. My left arm wiggled under her and I snuggled my face down into her neck. I felt Cat freeze at this action, but soon she melted into my body. She seemed to fall asleep fast after that, I can't believe I heard her whisper those words. Soon being lost in my own thoughts I dozed off to sleep.

A few hours later I woke up to Cat snuggled into my side our bodies entangled together. She looked so adorable..did I just think that. Cat is my friend I can't, no way. I look at Cat one last time before slipping out of her grasp remembering the events of last night. I walk into the bathroom. Closing the door I look straight into the mirror to see my reflection. My shirt is messed my eyes sky blue as always, but something seems to be there in them. Like a twinkle of happiness. I think about last night and how I loved having her body so close to mine. When she whispered that she felt safe. Never did j think I could make someone feel safe as much as I hurt people, but Cat I could never hurt her. She's the reason why I'm still here I would be lost without her. I have calmed down since I've been here made great friends and a place that is sort of my own. Cat is my best Friend besides Carly I love Carly dearly, in a family way. My love for Cat has grown into this ball of feelings and want. Hence I have admiring her from afar always secretly getting jealous if she goes out with Robbie. I have took more notice to her beauty inside and out. When she touches me volts of electricity shoot through my body. I have never felt this way before not even with Fredwad. I hate to admit it to myself, I think I love Cat.

Then a sudden knocking on the door scared me out of my thoughts. I yelled "yeah?" Knowing it was Cat. I heard her reply "Sam are you okay you've been in the bathroom for a while?"

Gathering my thoughts I opened the door and there stood a cute Cat looking at me with worry God I did love her.

"I'm okay Cat I was just refreshing you know." I said a bit weird.

She just gave me a smile and walked over to her dresser to get some clothes. It looked like she was going to take a shower. walking out of our room knowing I couldn't take another view of her almost naked I went into the kitchen. Opening the fridge I grabbed out a can of ham and started to eat it. I got lost in the beautiful taste of ham before I noticed Cat standing at the counter with her robe on and wet hair. God she looked beautiful without even trying I thought to myself. Remembering it was Monday I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:00 am telling Cat she better hurry. "Sam can you give me a ride?" She asked walking up to me.

"Yeah sure, you better go get dressed." I said trying not to notice some of the cleavage she had showing from her robe.

She ran to the bedroom, I just found a pair of pants on the couch and slipped them on along with my favorite black leather jacket. She came back out in a frilly pink dress and put her helmet on. Walking out the door I grabbed my helmet and hopped on the old motorcycle helping Cat over next. She snuggled against my back with her hands at my shoulders. Cat then seemed to change her mind and moved her hands down to my waist except she ran her hands slowly down my back before doing so. This action gave me chills down my spine and had me confused as to why. Shaking all the thoughts away I started my motorcycle and headed my way to Hollywood Arts. Cat was actually still and quiet the whole way there, stopping at the front I shut my bike off and helped Cat get off. Getting several complements on my bike during the process. Cat just hugged me goodbye and said she'll catch a ride home. I hopped back on and the engine roared to life watching Cat skip off into the school building.

Arriving back home I slumped on the couch. Slipping off to sleep...Cat came in the door asking me how my day was. I just replied with a shrug. Something was different a she came over to me and...ohh god she's crawling in the couch towards me. She kissed my cheek, confused I asked her what she was doing until she swung her right leg over me and straddled my lap. Totally not expediting what happened next she ran her hands down my chest and to my sides. Bringing her hands back up to my shoulders she slowly leaned in and our lips only a few inches apart she whispered "I'm giving you what you want."

At that she attacked my lips with hers all I could think was..I WAS KISSING CAT VALENTINE! I then realized the situation and put my hands at her Waist until I heard something.

"Sam wake up...wake up." I felt a shaking and opened my eyes with my face in a pillow and Cat shaking me awake.

She looked worried and asked "did you have a nightmare?"

I collected my thoughts..."that was just a dream" whispering it out loud not meaning to. Looking at the cause of all these mixed feelings and now daydreams I slightly pushed Cat back and got up. Going outside I stood by my motorcycle thinking a ride would clear my head. Cat was hot on my heels though and was worried asking "Sam what's wrong why are you mad."

She looked hurt and I couldn't take it I had to go to get away from her.

I got on my motorcycle about to start it until she said

"why are you leaving did I do something."

Frozen in my place I heard Cat rambling about stupid stuff. I then said "yes Cat you are my problem." With thy said I went forward to her and kissed her with all the passion I could muster. Not noticing it had been cloudy outside I started to feel droplets of water on my skin. A few seconds later I actually felt Cat kiss back. Here I am in the rain kissing Cat Valentine. What seemed like forever I finally released her from my kiss. Stepping back I said "sorry."

Cat just looked at me with this look I've never seen before. Not taking any chances I explain myself. "Cat the reason you're my problem is because I'm always thinking about you I can't get you off my mind. With that Cat pulled me back in for another kiss she had her hands on my neck and I moved mine around her waist. Both of us releasing for air I said in a whisper close to her ear "so Valentine does this mean you'll be mine."

She smiled at me and shook her head yes.

"We better get out of this rain." I tell her.

We walk inside holding hands I depart for a minute to go to the bathroom and look in the mirror. "Well Puckett you did it." Smiling at my reflection I left the bathroom.

A/N I know that wasn't the best I apologize it was an aspiring idea that I wanted to write before going back to school I'm still working on my other story still having writers block on it hopefully I will continue it soon. Thanks for taking the time to read this it means a lot to me. Leave a review if ya like.


End file.
